Building New Foundations
by Twilighter1598
Summary: Can they teach her how to love and to live and how to just have fun. But can they deal me with my past?And what happens when her past come back to haunt me.Will she fall in love with someone as hurt as her? All-human. Kind of OOC! review please!


**Heres the full summery!**

**They came into my life and turned everything around. They taught me how to love and to live and how to just have fun. But can they help me with my past? And what happens when my past come back to haunt me. All-human. Kind of OOC**

**I like tension…. Actually I really hate it but it helps when you're writing a story.**

**Chapter1**

**BPOV**

"beep beep beep beep"

"Ugh" I hated waking up in the mornings. I stretched and sat up. It was 6:05 a.m. I think that I was starting to think that my new year in a new place might help me with my past and everything. I kept thinking of what he did to me. What they both did to me? I quickly shook my head and refused to think of what happened.

Once I took a shower and got ready I looked myself in the mirror and I saw myself. Bella Swan. I had long brown hair that reached my mid-back and dark brown hair. I was really pale and was 5'4". Today I was starting my new life. I had no dad and no mom. All of that was taken away from me. _From him._ Again for the second time today, I shook my head and promised myself I wasn't going to think of that. It was over. He couldn't hurt me anymore. Hopefully.

I got out of my apartment and got into my red 1953 Chevy truck. I loved this truck. It was the last thing that Charlie gave me before he left. As I rode to school I saw that this was a very rainy town. All I saw, whether I looked left or right, was green trees and rain. Charlie lived in forks before he died. I continued to drive to school and when I got there I parked my car to a silver Volvo, which happened to be the best looking car there.

Once I got out of my car I walked straight toward the office not bothering looking around to see if anyone noticed me. I hated attention. So I walked into the office and I saw all of my classes. First period Biology, 2nd Choir, 3rd History honors, 4th Geometry honors, 5th English, 6th Lunch, 7th Spanish and 8th Gym. I instantly groaned. Gym. I was a huge klutz and now in my new school they were going to see exactly what I meant.

I went to my first period class thanking the assistant as I left. Biology was my easiest subject aside from English. So as I walked into Biology, I saw a boy walking in behind me. I giggled to myself when I saw his hair. It was a wild mess of hair and it was a light brown or more like bronze. I was distracted until I heard someone clear their throat and saw that it was the teacher. I immediately gave him my pass.

"Oh, so you're the new girl. Nice to have you here. One second please, "said the teacher. After he silenced the class he introduced me.

"Class, this is Isabella Swan. She is new here. Please be nice. Isabella could you sit next to Edward Cullen over there," he pointed over where the bronze hair god was. So Edward was his name.

I actually got a good look at him this time. He had shining green eye that look like emerald. He was paler than me and that saying something. Tall and muscular but not a big muscular. As I sat down I took in his scent, it hit me like a pile of bricks. That scent was powerful and wonderful. I looked over to him and saw him staring at me.

I immediately blushed and looked down, putting my hair in front of me and making a wall between us. I felt his eyes still staring at me and I just got redder and redder as the class went on.

When the bell rang, I got out of my seat and tripping over my two feet. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. I felt two strong arms around my waist and I opened my eyes to see that Edward caught me. I blushed.

When I felt him pull me up and help me. I looked at his eyes. Shock, Fear, and Concern filled his eyes. I blushed ever harder.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" a velvety voice said. I noticed it was Edward's.

"Bella" I corrected him. It came out as a whisper. "I'm fine, I just trip a lot." I giggled. Again I felt the heat rushing to my face.

He just stared. And I got my stuff and left the room, hoping that no one noticed. But I knew that my hopes were for no use because when I got to my class after that I heard some girl saying that she heard that I tripped in science.

As the day went on I meet two girl named Alice and Rosalie. They both invited me to sit at there lunch table today and I turned them down at first. But they insisted that I need to socialize a little more. And I agreed. They were really nice and I was very happy that I made some friends today.

As I got to lunch, Rose, Alice, and I went to get our meals and sat down in a round table near the wall. When I started to eat they introduced me to there boyfriends. Alice had Jasper. He was a tall, lean, muscular and had blond hair that kind of reminded me of Rosalie's. Alice told me that they were twins.

Rosalie's boyfriend kind of made me scared at first until he gave me a hug that knocked the breath out of me. He was tall, very muscular and had a dark brown hair like Alice's. Apparently they we also brother and sister. They had a little brother but Alice told me he wasn't really social and liked to keep to himself.

I was just like him, I didn't like talking to that many people I like keeping to myself. I was pretty sure that if I told someone about my past that I wouldn't have any friends because they wouldn't like me anymore. No one would.

As I continued eating lunch, I found out more and more things about everyone. While I was in my little world I heard a booming voice screaming, "Hey little bro you have finally decide to join us huh? You couldn't stay away from of us if you wanted to." A booming laughter came from Emmett.

I turned around and fond out that Edward was Emmett and Alice's little brother. So God looking Edward Cullen was quiet and not social? Who would have thought?

Edward sat to the left of me. We looked at each other and I actually saw into him. He looked depressed, tired, and hurt. I wanted to ask why did he look so sad but I thought that it wasn't probably the right time to ask him.

"Hi Bella." Edward said. As soon as he said that his whole family and the Hale's (Jasper and Rose) looked at us in shock. I didn't understand why his whole family was staring at both of us.

Edward ignored them and continued to talk to me. During the whole lunch everyone at our table stared at us. I felt a little weird but when I talked to Edward all of it didn't matter. I felt relieved in some way. I couldn't explain the feelings I was getting fro my new friend.

As the day passed on I found out that Edward and I had a lot of our classes together. I started to feel very comfortable talking to him and being near him.

After a long day at school, I felt different. This morning I was having trouble being near people and now I was talking like there was no tomorrow.

Alice came to me and asked me if I wanted to go to her house and hangout. I agreed because I really didn't want to go home.

Going to the Cullen's house made me nervous, yet I had no idea why. While I was in the car to their house I kept thinking of Edward and how much we talked today. I also thought about why the family said Edward didn't like to be social and how they stared at us at lunch. I made a mental note that I had to ask them.

But my mind kept returning to Edward. How someone so beautiful and sweet be so broken? And why on earth was I thinking about him? No guy has ever filled my mind like he does.

Did I like him?

**Ok you tell me what you think? Oh and I also have a poll going on my page on who you guys want the bad guy to be? (The guy who hurt Bella and her parents) ok now let me explain that. Bella's parents are dead due to someone close to her. Yes I know that Bella gets happy fast. A lot is going to be explained in the next chapter!**

**Reviews make me happy and write faster!**

**LOVE YOU ALL,**

**TWILIGHTER1598**


End file.
